El Sindrome De Peter Pan
by NoMeLlamoVanessa
Summary: Alfred un chico común y corriente, o eso parece? al parecer no Alfred en su infancia tuvo ciertos problemas que lo pudieron confundir o hasta alterar, para el no fue fácil lo que sucedió pero gracias a eso pudo encontrar el amor. USxUK! (one-Shot como 4 capitulos o 5)


**El Síndrome de Peter Pan**

**Personajes: UsxUk(Estados Unidos/Inglaterra)**

**Desclaimer: Este es un tipo songfic(?) esta basado en El síndrome de Peter Pan de Porta y Ningún personaje de Hetalia me pertenece son de Hima-Papi-Creador(mejor conocido como Himaruya Hidekaz)**

**Advertencias: Problemas mentales(?)**

* * *

Hola, Yo soy Alfred F. Jones , tengo 15 años y estoy cursando en el 1 grado de la secundaria, se lo que pensaran...¿Porque este niño tan grande y en un grado tan bajo? Fácil .No quiero crecer, por eso repruebo algún grado , muchos de la escuela me llaman frik, raro, o me señalan y dicen "Mira ese chico.." Nadie me comprende, yo mi sueño es ser un héroe como SuperMan , SpiderMan, Capitán América, ellos son mis ídolos me llaman raro porque todavía me gusta ver Dragón Ball, Porque me gusta Bob Esponja, porque aun salgo a pedir Halloween con mi madre, porque pienso en voz alta aun, porque soy un adicto a los videojuegos ¿C'mmon a quien no le gusta Mario Bros? nadie me comprende...Jamas lo haran , mi madre se preocupa un poco por mi, mañana me llevaran a ver un doctor de la cabeza, Mom quiere saber si estoy bien, le parece un poco raro esto , pero iré para hacerla feliz...

* * *

-Señora Jones- Hablo la voz de un hombre alto , traía bata de doctor, el debería ser- Quiero hacerle una pequeña entrevista a su hijo, se podría?-

-Si..Claro, Ven Alfi, vamos a ver al doctor te va a hacer algunas preguntitas si amor?-dijo mi madre tomándome de la mano para adentrarnos al consultorio-

-Yes mom - dije tomando su mano

Entramos a su oficina era espaciosa tenia un escritorio y por detrás la silla del doctor y dos sillas para que mi madre y yo nos sentáramos para conversar con el doc.

-Alfred, me podrías decir cuantos años tienes pequeño?-pregunto el docto.

- Tengo 15 años doctor .

- Y que Grado cursas en la escuela ? .-decía el doctor mientras anotaba algo en su libreta.

-Acabo de entrar a primero de secundaria.- dije seco, ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas?.

- Alfred estas algo grande para estar en ese grado no? , haz reprobado grados?.- dijo aun anotando ¿Que estará escribiendo?.

- Si, debería estar pasando a la preparatoria, pero reprobé dos grados .

-Acaso se te dificulta la escuela?.

-No, comprendo todo, simplemente que...- baje mi cabeza, todos piensan que es una idiotez, no quiero decirle me mirara raro, como todos.

-Anda amor dile al doctor.- dijo mi madre tomando mi mano.

- Bueno .- Suspire- La cosa es que no quiero crecer, quiero seguir en primaria, levantarme tarde, jugar con mis leggos, jugar con mi gameboy , leer mi coleccion de cómics pero nadie lo entiende, yo soy un héroe Lo puedo provar! Yo tengo una super fuerza, y se volar! Lo juro, pero nadie nunca lo cree.- dije cubriendo mi rostro empezando a sollozar un poco.

- Señora Jones podemos hablar a solas?.- dijo el doctor.

-Of curse.. amor puede esperarme afuera el doctor quiere hablar a solas-dijo mi madre brindándome una sonrisa.

-Claro mom, Adiós doc.-dije y seguido de eso me salí de la habitación y me fui a jugar con los jueguitos que estaban fuera del consultorio, amaba un lindo rompecabezas de una casita.

* * *

-Señora Jones...Temo decirle que su hijo tiene el síndrome de peter pan.-dijo serio el doctor, pocas veces se dan ese tipo de casos .

-Que? que es eso? Explíqueme doctor!.-dijo la señora Jones alterándose un poco.

-Cálmese señora, no es tan grave, solo que su hijo es como peter pan, no quiere crecer y si no lo internamos desde ahora en el hospital psiquiátrico, su desempeño académico de ira por los suelos y hay le daremos su debido aprendizaje, uno razonable para el y para que cure.- dijo el doctor entregándole un folleto a la señora sobre la enfermedad, una rara.

-Esta bien..Cuando lo internan?.-dijo la señora Jones secando sus lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

-El próximo jueves, le damos el suficiente tiempo para hacerle entender y despedirse , el solo podrá llevar dos de sus pertenencias y el jueves al medio día lo iremos a recoger a su hogar.

-Esta bien doctor, lo veo el próximo jueves.-Dicho esto la señora Jones se levanto de su asiento y salio de la habitación Alfred cariño es hora de irse.- dijo tomando la mano de su hijo.-Gracias.- dijo sonriendo le a la enfermera de la recepción.

-GoodBye.- Dije despidiéndome y diciendo ingenuamente Hola a mi nueva vida.


End file.
